


Aparências

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ferris estava com um pouco de receio de que talvez em um ataque de ansiedade Cameron tivesse decido pegar o carro e dirigir para longe, por isso foi um alívio encontrá-lo logo do lado de fora da casa deles com suas costas contra o muro.





	Aparências

Ferris estava com um pouco de receio de que talvez em um ataque de ansiedade Cameron tivesse decido pegar o carro e dirigir para longe, por isso foi um alívio encontrá-lo logo do lado de fora da casa deles com suas costas contra o muro.

“Você devia voltar para dentro, eu não quero que a Sloane fique sozinha” Cameron disse ao notar sua presença.

“Bem, você devia também. Tipo nossa esposa acabou de nos contar que ela está grávida e você está agindo como se ela tivesse dito que o mundo vai acabar”

“Eu sinto muito mas nem todos conseguem agir tão bem sob pressão quanto o grande Ferris Bueller”

“Eu apenas não entendo, isso é sobre o seu pai ? Porque você não vai ser nada como o seu pai, você vai ser ótimo”

“Não é por isso”

“Então o que é ?”

“E se o bebê parecer comigo fisicamente ?” Cameron perguntou.

“Então nós vamos inscrever ele em um time de basquete e fazer bom uso da sua altura, é um desperdício enorme você nunca ter jogado”

“Eu estou falando sério Ferris, se ele for meu e parecer comigo todo mundo vai saber sobre eu e Sloane, e ou eles vão achar que ela te traiu comigo ou eles vão achar...sabe”

“A verdade ?”

“Sim”

“Olha, minha mãe tem olhos azuis, e meu pai é alto eu sempre posso falar sobre genes recessivos e etc, e se eles descobrirem a verdade quem liga ?”

“Eu ligo. Você e Sloane são vistos como o casal perfeito, eu não quero arruinar isso”

“Mas o negócio que importa é que eu e Sloane não somos o casal perfeito. Você, eu e Sloane no entanto somos um perfeito trio, tríade ou seja lá o que você queira chamar. E nós vamos ser os pais, isso é mais importante do que alguma pessoa hipotética pode achar”

“Eu suponho que você tem um ponto”

“Yep, eu já to imaginando você vai ser o pai responsável e eu vou ser o pai legal”

“Você não é tão legal assim Ferris”

“Nós dois sabemos que você está mentindo”


End file.
